Take My Hand
by MaraboshiSakurazuka
Summary: Who knew that just one day a person will come along to change his life? Reach for my hand, Naruto...and the rest is history once he took the person's hand who will be his guardian angel.  No pairings plan yet. A couple of OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My first time here, reviews and critics is welcome. Much thanks to betareader Melissa for helping me as well as Lexi. First please understand, that it is all about timetravel and there will be crossovers.

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san and I don't own it. I am doing this just for pleasure.

Just enjoy this story.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sarutobi-san, can you please do me a favor?"

The Fourth Hokage looked at his predecessor, his hand holding a bundle in one arm while his opposite hand was in the form of a fist as he held an item in it. He held out his fisted hand, and the Third Hokage reacted by placing and holding his hand under the fisted hand of the blonde.

"I need you to give this pendant to Naruto once he has reached the age of four. This pendant belonged to a close friend of mine, as it was originally used as a backup plan if I am ever to be in danger… But now I want my son to have this pendant. I cannot elaborate more on what this piece of jewerly may do, but remember this name: Guard Adam Acolyte. This name belongs to an ally of Konoha. If this person appears, I want you to give full custody of my son and also a letter personally to Guard Adam once this person gives you instructions for the custody for my son… I must go, this is all I can say to you for the last time."

And with those final sentences said he disappeared in a blur, leaving behind the retired Third Hokage. He looked down at the diamond shaped pendant; It glinted against the lights of the fire that was illuminating the village.

"Minato-kun," he muttered to himself, "you better know what you are doing, because disaster will ensue everything and most likely _everyone _in this village if your plan goes wrong."

_**Four years later...**_

"Oji-san, you wanted to see me?" Naruto hollered as he arrived by the door, "The caretaker told me that you have something to show me!"

Sarutobi put down his pen on top of the messy array of papers that lay in front of him. He gazed upon the four-year-old blonde boy, "Yes, Naruto. Come here please."

He beckoned Naruto to come closer to his seat. Once Naruto was near him, the Third Hokage spoke, "I want you to close your eyes and open them when I tell you to," Sarutobi instructed the blonde, his face showing confusion but he did as he was told.

Naruto felt his hands cupped together when an item, cold to the simplest touch fell into his hands.

"Ok - you can open your eyes now Naruto."

By the time he heard his foster grandfather voice once more, he opened his eye lids and found a necklace, and a black, thick leather string threading through a crystal pendant of the shape of a diamond.

"Naruto, consider this as a sort of… Charm that was handed down to you from your parents. I cannot speak more of your parents but they wanted you to have this pendant as it holds a deep promise between not only your mother and father, but a friend of theirs."

"Your parents want you to look after this pendant for this friend. They told me that said friend will come back for this. So will you guard this pendant for your parents, or would you rather decline this important offer?" Sarutobi decided to tell him only part of the real deal behind the mysterious accessory.

But if the other hidden villages were to find out about Naruto being the heir of The Fourth Hokage and also being the one human being who had the Jinchurinki trapped inside of him, lord knows what chaos would ensue.

Naruto looked upon the pendant, not answering Sarutobi's question to look after the sparkling pendant. But he had a peculiar feeling, as if it was going to change the course of his entire life.

An obstreperous sound of running beat incessantly against the ground. Naruto ran as fast as he could, not wasting any of his time to turn around and find a mob of dangerous, drunk men chasing after him. His mind was then instantly sent into a panic frenzy as his heart beat furiously with fear. Naruto wanted to try and attempt an escape plan from the mob's wrath of abuse.

_Why?…_

What did he do to earn, to _deserve_ such strong loathe and resentment from the villagers? Is it always himself that received the brutal end of the villagers' abuse towards him? A demon is what they would always call him. To his luck, it was the only answer he would always get for anything.

_But someone's gotta help me! Anybody, please!_

He gave a hopeless and mental shout. Not knowing where he is running towards, he realized that he was at the edge of an abandon building. He stared down with a timorous expression taking over his facial features from the height of it, his knees ready to give out not only out of exhaustion, but of fear.

The mob caught up with the trapped little boy, "It is finally the end of your pathetic running you little demon brat! Where can you hide now, huh?" One mockingly sneered as his accomplices laughed with jeer, a jeer of trapping the bane existence of the Demon. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he refused to give into the fear building in him.

He held tightly at the pendant he wore around his pulsing neck, "I didn't do anything! What did I do that you all hate me so much?" Naruto screamed with all his might. He was tired of running! Running from the mental and physical abuse of the villagers, calling him a demon, his peers avoiding him like he is some sort of plague.

"Anybody... Please... Somebody, tell me...What is my sin?" he kept holding his pendant tightly.

A man spoke out to answer his only question, "You want to know boy? You caused the death of my comrades and my family! You may hide in this form but if we don't finish you off you will bring the death of more lives!" He approached his eyes greedily, showing it with murderous intent.

Naruto held the tears back with a bit more strength, "No! I don't even know how your friends and family died! I am just a kid!," he took a deep breath and switched to a screaming tone of voice, "Somebody please help! Help me!" His eyes squinted closed tightly, his body crouching to protect himself as much as possible.

Suddenly, the pendant he held so tightly had begun to shine. It was glowing brightly with many different colors, embezzling with brilliance. Everyone shielded their eyes from the blazing light as crackles of lighting struck the ground in front of Naruto. The loud cracks of thunder became stronger, winds whipping around their clothes harshly.

"You holler... I come..." an echo was heard before a thunderbolt was heard too, a greater light surrounding Naruto and the mob. The light spreaded around the perimeter in which Naruto decided to put up his arms in a cross, as if trying to block the light blaring onto his face so brightly.

When the noise of cracking thunder died down with gales of wind still whispering around lightly, he opened his eyes cautiously. He saw a pair of high heeled boots before his traveling eyes looked up and finally settled upon a mane of raven hair. The mane of hair turned to reveal a feminine face with piercing yellow eyes looking straight at him; he studied him before turning around to approach the frightened and stricken blonde boy.

"Hmmm... It seems you are wearing the pendant I had given to him which means..." Naruto shuddered with jitters at the feminine person as she kneeled in front of him; he had felt the distance too close for comfort. A hand approached towards him and he flinched simultaneously as his eyes closely tightly once again in fear. He expected a hit, but instead he felt his spiky, uncontrollable hair and his timid head being patted and ruffled. Strangely, he felt the ruffling to be soothing, a feeling he rarely get from anyone or anything; the only persons that ever give him this feeling is Iruka, Inu-san and Oji-san.

He slowly opened his eyes to see the person giving him a soft smile, and because of that, he felt his body light and comforted. "Its ok, everything will be alright. You know, you have the same blue eyes like him, but far more cuter," the person gave a giggle upon saying it.

"May I know your name? My name is Miharu Acolyte," she asked which Naruto eyed warily.

"Na-ruto…. Uzu-maki," he stuttered with uncertainty.

"Naruto... What a cute name... Got into trouble, huh? Don't worry, because I am here to help ya!" Miharu grinned.

" Hey! You!" One of the men was able to get over his shock of Miharu's sudden appearance, "Move! If you have any idea whatsoever of what is good for your life! Demon's hag!" Miharu stopped ruffling Naruto's hair and stood up. She pivoted her waist to face at the group threatening her with tediosity. Her body had motioned to be in an awkward position, one leg leaning out to support her twisted body.

She sighed calmly and turned back to Naruto, "Naruto," she smiled down at the blonde, " Can you turn around for me? I don't think it is a good thing for you to see or even hear what is going to happen. Good! And then close your eyes and your ears… I will be done in a moment. Good boy!" she praised Naruto when he did as she told him to.

She then turned to look at the mob, her expression quickly switching from sweetness, to anger and annoyance, "You've all got some nerve! Attacking a child!"

Miharu suddenly shun-shined and punched the man who called her 'Demon's hag' out cold. She managed to intercept another punch that traveled to her and it ended up landing on his accomplice instead of her, resulting in a broken nose. Using her hand as a pivot, she swung her left leg low to out balance her attacker, earning a grunt when his rump hit the ground brutally. After that she did a hand stand and used her legs as her "arms", she spinned a three hundred and sixty degree angle, hitting two males nearest to her. Satisfied that she managed to knock out the three men, she dropped her legs down and stood up as she clapped her hands of dust.

"Miharu!" Miharu immediately turned her attention to see Naruto being held by another drunkard she forgot to take notice of. The man held Naruto close to his chest and also brought a kunai close to the blonde's neck.

"Move, bitch!" the assailant ordered which Miharu complied, "Look, just put Naruto down. He's _just_ a little boy!" Miharu tried to reason with the assailant only to receive a harsh laugh from the man.

"A kid!" he screamed, the kunai went too close to Naruto's jugular point which nearly draw blood from the sudden cut. Naruto flinched upon the sudden cut but bit his tongue to prevent himself from screaming. Miharu narrowed her eyes in anger to see her soon-to-be ward getting hurt.

"This brat - this _demon_ is the reason I lost my family! You must be blind or deaf to hear that he isn't responsible for destroying nearly half of Konoha! And it's all because of this bastard demon here! I lost my family!" He held Naruto out away from the building edge; He sneered, "And I'm just going to drop this demon and have it kiss the ground! My revenge will be fulfilled!" He then let go of his grip on Naruto.

"NO! Naruto! Damn it!" Miharu ran towards the assailant and knocked him out, "I will deal with you later!" Miharu shouted as she jumped off the edge. Her hands reached out as she went to her max terminal velocity.

Naruto was paralyzed as he watched everything around him blur. "Naruto! Reach out!" somehow he was able to hear her, the person who had saved him in the first place. After hearing her concerned voice call out on him, he looked up to see that very same person.

"Naruto, hurry! Reach out for me!" Miharu displayed fear as she continued to call out for him - her new ward. He reached out for her hands that were reaching for him, and as soon as their fingers touched, she grabbed his wrist and held him tightly to her pulsating chest.

Naruto watched as light formed behind her back, taking form (which slowly enveloped him and Miharu). The light that enveloped them took form of crystal feathers as a pair of wings. As it expanded its full length, Naruto looked upon wonder, "Tenshi..." he murmured with amazement. His new sister is an angel who had white silvery hair going past her waist, tied up in a low ponytail and when he looked at her eyes, he wondered if they were real gems placed onto that beautiful face, a bright sapphire blue on the right with a green emerald on the left. Although her wings seemed to reflect all the colors of a rainbow, it hit lights from every angle when it flapped to soften their falling point.

"Alright there Naruto?" she asked as she landed with care, cradling Naruto with his face placed at the crook of her neck.

"Eh… Hm..." he nodded as he realized the warmth Miharu exudes.

"Good…" Miharu sighed, "What a relief..."

"Put the boy down this instant!" a harsh voice hollered, which put Miharu on guard all over again, holding Naruto closer while her wings shielded them both.


	2. Chapter 2

First and foremost, I apologies for the late update due to my laziness. I wish all readers to a good reading of this fanfic and hope it meets your expectations of a good fanfic.

Be warned as it is unbetaed. Please, if you are reading this, pls reply back thru my email as I am getting worry that something not good has happened.

And as like last time, the characters and true storyline of Naruto belong to the Masashi-Sensei.

.

.

.

Just a update with a few tweaks and also I forgot to indicate

_"Naruto" - _Thoughts

_"**Naruto"**_ - Flash Backs

.

.

.

Miharu warily eyes a new of intruders, all of them wearing masks of different patterns. She knows who they are and the section of guards they are from but the vibes of uneasiness from Naruto seems to vibrate into her inner core, giving her warning bells that herself and her new ward is still in danger.

"Put the boy down!" one of the masked intruders hollered at her, his hand gripping the hilt of its sword tied to his back.

She took a step back, her hold on Naruto tightened as she felt more panic arise from his senses, "No. Go away." Miharu seethed, her teeth gnashing with anger.

"Last chance…Let him go!" the masked commander approached Miharu slowly which is a wrong move to do, as crackles of lighting sparks around Miharu.

"Stop!"

A masked person appeared in front of Miharu, in crouching position.

" Do not do anything! You are going to aggravate the Tenshi further! I was informed of this situation and I would suggest that you follow what I tell you all. She is feeling threatened by our presence due to the boy's distress. Third Hokage has given orders to remove all of your current positions from Tenshi's surrounding and let me handle this situation. Direct orders from Hokage himself, dismiss!" and with that order, all the masked intruders disappeared in a blur.

"They are gone, everything is all right…Please…Be …Calm…" said the masked person now facing Miharu, her eyes narrows with uneasiness, she still felt threatened by the danger vibes surrounding her.

"Miharu, I want you to listen to my voice. Its me, the scruffy scarecrow?" Miharu blinked at him with confusion but the seriousness is hinted on her features.

_Scruffy Scarecrow?_

She looked carefully at the masked person, sliver white hair, it looks very familiar.

**_"Giggles! I like how your hair spiked up, Kakashi! Reminds me a scruffy scarecrow!" her younger self ruffled the masked boy who gritting his teeth in annoyance being called a scarecrow. _**

Miharu finally looked up with wonder and moved her lips to call the masked person's name.

"Hush…Who I am is not important…I need to accompany you and Naruto meet the Third Hokage…Remember…Anbu are not allowed to reveal much of their background during missions, just call me Inu. Are you able to tone down your tenshi form, it may not be wise to flap your accents you have on you?" Inu requested Miharu to change back to her human form.

Miharu just nods her head, her features devoid of emotions.

As her wings envelope her completely with Naruto in the cocoon of feathers, light form around the cocoon and a few moments later the light disperse, reveal the raven hair human lady name Miharu Acolyte.

"Now that is taken care of, let's go," with that said by Inu, both Inu and Miharu with Naruto huddled closely in her arms as well as being comfort by a warmth of safety, leapt one building to the next to reach their destination, Hokage Tower.

No words were exchange between Inu and Miharu even they both knew each other, both know the dangers if any ally or enemy found the relationship they shared each other.

Being pseudo sister and brother, their lives could spell jeopardy of life treatment.

But in Miharu's sense of touching into people feelings, thanks being a tenshi, she can already sense the change in her pseudo younger brother.

No longer does she sense the trouble and arrogant young jounin boy, who have a pride he must uphold, the usual follow the orders to the T.

She felt a more intense sense of loneliness, anger and sadness, in the young Anbu. She couldn't help but felt guilty of what she had done, so many what if.

_If only I was there to stop,_

_If only I was there to save Naruto before the sealing,_

_If only I was there to save them, to save my second family that accept me for who I really am, not as a powerful tool but more as their daughter. _

By the time she was taken out of her thoughts, they already reached the entrance to the office, the door closed, always closed never even being slightly ajar for both knew secrets held in the office, plans of counter act the war and other plans of assassination.

"Come in," No knocks were made to confirm they are at the front; Kakashi turned the knob to enter the office with Miharu behind him.

As they stand in front of the desk of the Hokage who was puffing his pipe, though he is not wearing his formal hat but he is wearing his formal Hokage coat over his sleeping kimono garments.

"Miharu, it is a relief to see you again," Miharu bow to the aging Hokage, who is force to come into the reins of being the Hokage after the death of the Fourth Hokage.

Sarutobi extinguished his pipe and placed it on the pipe debris tray, knowing well enough of the young toddler in Miharu's arms.

"We can discuss what will happen next, right now, priority goes to Naruto. Kakashi, can you guide Miharu to the guest room so as to treat Naruto's injuries. Later meet me after attending to their needs, Kakashi. A good meal and a good night sleep is in order before going into details of what will be discuss tomorrow," as he said, he took a seat by his desk to get to work, taking care of the adoption papers.

Kakashi guided Miharu to the guest room where Naruto would always be if he was found injured, Miharu place Naruto on the bed and pats his head in assurance with a smile downing on him, easing Naruto's anxiety.

"Miharu, the first aid kit for Naruto's injuries. I will send in supper later on after the talk with Hokage-sama," Kakashi placed the kit on the bed which Miharu turned to face her pseudo brother.

"Inu-san, thank you," Miharu could say those words, nothing more.

Kakashi gave a small bow and left the room, but in his mind he knew Miharu is in turmoil of what happened to his sensei, his fatherly figure ever since his father commit suicide.

He cannot blame anyone for his sensei death, she should never blame on herself for his sensei death.

In any case,…

_It is my fault for not being strong enough to prevent such catarasphone_.

"Kakashi, you are aware now that Naruto's guardian whom Fourth Hokage had mentioned in his will is here, you need to tell me what should be done next. He mentioned that in his will, he left you in charge of holding information pertaining Miharu and Naruto. Are you able to give the information now or…" Sarutobi puff his now lighted pipe as his eyes looked into Kakashi's eyes despite the mask he is wearing.

Though he may look old, but his experience to see death both of his enemies, friends and family gave his eyes the spark of wisdom that never precedes the youth needed to protect his hometown.

He maybe old but that doesn't mean age can stop him to do his role the Fire Shadow of Konoha. The Inu of the Anbu knew that no matter how strong he will be, no one will be able to defeat the Fire Shadow.

Even Fire Hokage did die, it is not being assassinated or of old age they would die in order to protect their village.

That is the quality needed to be a strong leader for his hometown. The love for his people, no matter scornful the villagers will be, be it ninjas or civilians.

Talking about scorn, will Naruto be able to overcome the difficulties what will appear in his path of his future?

"The information is there is no information. He told me that if anything happened to him and his wife, he instructed that to leave Miharu to handle the situation. I don't know what he meant by that but is seems Miharu must know what and how to tackle the situation that had fallen on her lap."

Kakashi gave the information that The Third Hokage needed, "Then it is going to be difficult for Miharu then, without proof to show Miharu's guardianship to Naruto, I do not know if the elders will agree to the arrangement of Miharu taking care of Naruto's needs."

Sarutobi subconsciously fingered the side of his forehead in thought.

Kakashi knew what Sarutobi meant, one elder in the council will certainly try to stop the adoption of Naruto, in fact, and he knew that it is because of him, that Naruto is scorn by the villagers of being a jinrincukin.

But there must be a reason of why his sensei said to leave to Miharu; she must have the documents or something to support her claim in adopting Naruto.

"Lady Guard…My ward had told me of your sudden departure from your homeland saying that you may need the documents that you have ask my ward to safe guard from prying hands,"

A soft but deep tone of voice was heard behind her as Miharu looked upon the sleeping Naruto whose features is in deep content of warmth and safety engulfing his mind and body.

He whined when Miharu lifted her hand from his forehead when she was slowly stroking it to encourage Naruto to sleep.

She turned to see a shadow, a coat visible to see but not the face. The shadow seems careful of not revealing its form, staying away from the moonlight that clad half of the room.

A black gloved hand appeared into the moonlight to pass Miharu a brown envelope, an A4 size.

Documents contained precious proof Miharu needed to gain custody of Naruto.

"Thank you for helping your ward in passing these documents. I just hope Cousin Minato knows what he is doing by asking me being his son's guardian, even though the answer is in plain sight to me."

Miharu spoke to the shadow, showing no movements to respond of her words, it seems the eyes hiding beneath the shadows covering its form to stare intensely at her.

"Do not worry, Lady Guard. You gave a cause to your cousin to always keep hoping and always keep believe that everything will be alright. There must be a good reason why your distant cousin chose you to be Naruto's guardian. After all, you have the same bloodline powers as Naruto and Minato," said the hidden shadow now slowly disappeared from Miharu's eyes.

She only saw a scatter of sakura petals that now glide towards the window, a sad smile appeared form on Miharu's lips.


	3. Chapter 3

I am here again with another update "Take My Hand". I won't be around much in the next few months so I hope I can appease readers that enjoyed this fanfic with this fat update. And also I shamelessly advertise my another new story "To be Loved or Unloved" which involve Yaoi of main characters NaruSasu is also on up for reading.

I am not into Yaoi n other impossible method ( but I am sure it will be in next few years, who knows, man's mind can be ever evolving and don't forget universes) I just like to see how far I can go with my story creating skills since a great way to reveal stress and prevent the mind not going cuckoo from life stress. I must admit it may be confusing at first when reading my new fanfic which I don't mind any review s to see if readers are able to get the picture.

Anyway, I hope readers out there will enjoy my recent works and that is most important to me.

On a last notion, the characters and the main original storyline of Naruto belongs to Masashi-Sensei. It doesn't belong to me and it will never be even if I got rights to it. Because Masashi-Sensei is one of most aspiring author and creator I have ever heard. I really prefer manga to anime( …though I don't mind the anime soundtracks).

"_Naruto" _- Thoughts

"_**Naruto"**_ - Flashbacks

.

.

.

The Third Hokage read with through intent of the document that Miharu passed to him when she is summoned to his office to discuss further of the adoption process that The Fourth had granted to his distant cousin.

While he silently reads and scans thoughtfully of the document to form a plan of getting the council 's approval of the adoption, Miharu calmly and patiently waited for the next course of action Sarutobi decided to take.

But in her mind, if the adoption doesn't get thorough, she can do other way in protecting Naruto even it means to kidnap her little brother and bring him to her home world.

A ruffle sound of papers is heard signalling that he have already finished reading the document and by the look of his face, a smirk of confidence, Miharu knows that she will be assigned what Minato had will her to do.

"Miharu, the documents that you have given me will assist greatly in hoping for a better future for Naruto. And from what I understand, you have a plan all set up in case Naruto's new power as the vessel of the tailed crops up, which I find quite surprising to learn that blood relative contact of yours is a vessel as well. Intriguing," Sarutobi lazed back against the chair with his right hand fisted to support his face.

Miharu just gave a weak smile," Well, I guess experience does help and I understand of what you meant that only this world would have legends of tail beasts but to find out later on after meeting Fourth, I was quite surprised to my blood relative is a vessel as well and the sheer power she held is amazing."

Miharu eyes upon her clasped hands as she recollects her time with her vessel relative.

"I cannot say that I understand the pain of being a vessel but from I can see; it takes a lot of courage and strong willpower of the mind to not lose control the ancient power of the tail beasts. Which brings me to wonder," Miharu then gave a certain worried gaze to Sarutobi who is still paying attention to her conversation.

"Sometimes I wonder if there are other vessels like my contact and Naruto," a certain question spark Sarutobi's interest and resulting a frown to form on his lips.

_Yes, what if there are other vessels in other so called by Miharu as alternate dimensions or parallel universe? It can be devastating._

Sarutobi clasped his hand in front of him, his elbows on the arm rest of his chest with a frown on his lips and his wrinkles to form creases on his forehead as he absorb the question Miharu asked

_The danger is there, that is for sure._

Sarutobi thought to himself and unknown to him, Miharu thoughts are the same.

A knock is heard which breaks the intense atmosphere in the office, "Hokage-sama, Orochimaru reporting," a slithering voice is heard.

"Come in," and with a click of the door opening a man of pale skin jounin with hair that tied behind into a ponytail, Miharu noticed his eyes, instead of having normal human pupils, it have bright yellow silted pupils.

His face show no interest in her but the Fire Shadow of Konoha, "From what I see that there are no injuries, so your mission is a success," Orochi just gave a silent look and past the report to Sarutobi who in turn took the file in his hands and began to read.

Silence ensues and consumes the office which gives Sarutobi and eerie feeling. He gazes upon Miharu who just sat quietly not affected by the third party that just came in.

Even though, he is sensei to the Hebi ninja but that doesn't mean he would feel the creeps from his former student who is almost on par with Sarutobi along with the rest of two students. And from what he noticed Miharu not affecting by Orochimaru's presence goes to show that Miharu is more than a normal time magician.

There are secrets she is hiding and from the moment he first set his eyes on her eyes, he can see a strange glint in her pupils that she has experience to accumulate enough that she has been through worst case scenarios. Then an idea clicks on his head…

"Orochimaru, are you free at moment or tired? "what a stupid question to ask since he will know the answer from his student, "No, Hokage-sama. I am free at the moment, the hospital investigation lab do not need my help at moment," an answer, Third Hokage is pleased to hear.

_Che! Never underestimate a former prodigy. _

He already knew what is going in Konoha with the recent news of Naruto's pending adoption and from he wants to think is…

_What a relief…_

Finally a role parent in looking after Naruto. Many times, he brought over the young lad to the Hokage Tower, either out cold or crying. At least, his friend's mission of spying a potential dangerous enemy will be easier.

Even he can't be looking after Naruto, as he too is involved what his Fellow Sannin doing. Being outcast is not easy, he had been there and those memories, he is thankful that his sensei is there to help and as well as grateful with his fellow Sannin of freeing him from shelter torture of life.

Well, they at least stopped him from attempting arson on an orphanage that kicked out Naruto.

"Well, then if you can, will you be the guide for this young lady here? Miharu Acolyte, she is applying to Naruto's guardian," Orochimaru turned to face Miharu who in turn face him as well, she catch the sudden twinge of his eyebrow, maybe he is expecting someone older. Ignoring the gesture she noticed, she stands to greet him in a formal bow.

"Miharu Acolyte, I hope my meeting and the bond of friendship will a good one. Just called me Miharu," she said before straighten her posture.

"Orochimaru, likewise as you said." A devious smirk form in his mind, mission to know more of Naruto's guardian begins.

Kakashi stared intently at the memento stone, a place very painful to him but he cannot tear his eyes from the list of names of comrades he lost.

"Sensei, she is back. She is here to fulfil the task you had assigned to her if both you and Ku-nee chan are no longer around." Kakashi said with uneasiness and stiff movements of his fingers gripping his pants as if to anchor himself to reality

"Though it is too late for the damage that incur on Naruto, I hope the adoption got through. Sensei, Kushina, Rin, Obito…please watch over them, I don't know if you all can do this, but all I am asking now is a miracle for Naruto to have a permanent family he needs so badly. I have failed my task in protecting Naruto and I hope that you all will forgive me for uselessness," he silently spoke, unaware of another presence approaching him.

"Uselessness is an understatement, Kakashi. I am pretty sure Miharu is furious with you if she hears that from your tongue."

Kakashi turned to see the presence to be none other than Fugaku who slowly approached the monument and lit incense before offering a prayer with his clasped palms.

"You should never think of yourself that Kakashi for as far as you know you are a living legacy of my youngest cousin. Never forget his sacrifice he gave to you and don't ever call yourself as being worthless. You must be surprised to see Miharu who doesn't seem to change a single bit despite the long years she had been away from Konoha."

Fugaku looked up to noon sky, shielding his eyes from the glare of the noon sun.

"I wonder if it has something to do with timeline, Minato explained to me once before," Kakashi his eyes still on the slab of stone with names engraved. His eyes seem to glisten with eyes that no longer tears. "After all this while, you don't feel contempt for what I did, in failing to save your cousin."

A huge sigh is heave as Fugaku took a deep breath and release.

"Well, after getting a punch from the person whose strength rivals with Kushina The Bloody Red Haberno. My perspective change, the world does not revolve one spot but the entire circle span surrounding the sun and countless of universes yet to be discover, that is what I learn from the Lighting Ricochet. True, my cousin died while trying to save you but that doesn't mean you murder Obito."

Fugaku stared at the name of his cousin and his best friend, Minato; he is been there and done that, thinking if he was fast enough, his best friend and his wife would be alive.

But remembering what the fiery distant cousin of his best friend said to him after returning from meeting with whole of the Uchiha Clan which left him bitter.

"_**Don't be such spoiled old coot brat, idiot! You are not the only ones with problems. You are the appointed head, don't let them control, fool! The rules are there, either you break them or remake them."**_

He chuckles at that scene of when the time traveller gave a hard jab at his jaw after he snapped at his best friend who is only trying to consoles him and eases his trouble mind.

_Such unique words of wisdom for someone so young_.

"Don't so hard on yourself, Kakashi. You did what you can do at that situation, it's over. All of man has to move one no matter what bad days they get. I am sure considering how pessimistic Obito, he left a few parting eye opening words to you before he passed on," he gave his parting words as he left the Monument.

"_**Be my left eye, Kakashi after I move on." **_

Kakashi begin to remember the faint echo of Obito's last words.


End file.
